Final Confrontation
This is how Final Confrontation goes in My Little Pony: Spider-Mare. see Twilight wake up on top of a bridge she sees Green Troll and screams arrives and sees the situations Troll is laughing as he flies around is horrified Green Troll: The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout~ Down came the troll and took the spider out~ on a lift scream is shocked Spider-Mare: Troll, what have you done? grabs Twilight sling shots himself over to the bridge then faces Troll Green Troll: Spider-Mare, this is why only fools are heroes. Because you never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice. Let die the filly you love or the poor foals on this trolley. scream Green Troll: Make your choice, Spider-Mare, and see how a hero is rewarded! Spider-Mare: Don't do it, Troll! Green Troll: We are who we choose to be... now, choose! releases both jumps to save both uses his webs to grab both the trolley and Twilight sets both Twilight and the children down Troll then grabs him and flies off with him is shocked at this Troll throws him inside a building tries to get up, but is pummeled Green Troll: Misery, misery, misery. That's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship and you spat in my face. Troll begins pummeling him tries to get up again Green Troll: You've spun your last web, Spider-Mare. If you had not been so selfish, your little girlfriend's death would have been quick and painless, but now that you've really angered me off, I'm gonna finish her nice and slow. starts getting angered Green Troll: Twilight and I, we're gonna have a life of a time! Troll is about to finish him off yells in rage and gets back up begins pummeling Troll slams him through a wall prepares to finish him off] Trolls then holds up his hands Green Troll: Thorax, stop, stop, it's me! Troll takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Garble Thorax: Garble. Garble: Oh, Thorax, thank Celestia for you... Thorax: You killed those ponies on that balcony. Garble: The Troll killed them, I had nothing to do with it! Please, don't let him take me again! I beg of you, protect me! Thorax: You tried to kill Aunt Celestia. You tried to kill Twilight. Garble: But not you? I tried to stop it, I couldn't stop it. pushes a button on his suit and the glider rises Garble: If anything happened to me, I knew it was you who would save me and so you have, Thorax, thank Celestia for you. up Give me your hoof, I've been like a father to you. Be a son to me now. doesn't do anything Thorax: I had a father, his name was Barrett Barricade. Green Troll: Godspeed, Spider-Mare. activates his glider. Warned by his spider sense, Thorax moves out of the way eyes widen Garble: Oh. glider impales Garble as Thorax watches in horror Garble: Thorax, don't tell Spike. dies as blood pours out of his mouth looks sadly at him then see Spike walking into his father's room sees Spider-Mare setting his dead father down on his bed Spike: What have you done?! opens a drawer and pulls out a gun, but Spider-Mare is gone